To love again
by batgirl14
Summary: When Kikyo's heart is broken by Inuyasha's indecision, she vows never to love again. But after encountering a few of her past acquaintances, she gradually learns that it isn't impossible to move on, or even to love again. Pairings: KikyoSessKuramaInu
1. A familiar face in the night

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series or any of its content and affiliations. This is devoted to my favorite character: Kikyo. Pairings: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu? _

_Please Read & Review_

There is one common understanding shared by all members of the feudal society, one unspoken, unwritten rule that mostly resides in the abstract realm of intuition, passed on from one generation to the next and reaffirmed by each through experience. This rule proclaims the underlying concepts of survival; and central to every aphorism and algorithm that is designed to prolong one's existence in this cold world is _power_.

But not just the power to conquer and kill, for, however fulfilling that is, it is nowhere close to being a _necessity_. The power spoken of here is rather the power to control, not others, but one's self, and conversely, the power to parry the controls of others. The grandest fear of all powerful beings, humans and demons alike, is not to loose their powers, but to loose control of them, to be powerless as their every action defies their wills while adhering to that of someone else.

Yes, this is an unspoken and unwritten rule known by all. Once in a while, however, it slips the minds of those who are too preoccupied with something, or someone else. Eventually, it all comes back to them, louder and clearer. But when this happens, it is all too late; because when the realization finally occurs, it hits with a force that is double the accumulation of past ignorance, foolish disregard for what should be kept in mind at all times…even as one is falling in love…

Such was the single thought that repeatedly passed through Kikyo's mind as she aimless wanders through the dense forest that seems to stretch on to infinity. Sadly this is the only place in which she can find strength enough to control the rage and hurt in her heart, or what's left of it. The night has gradually dawned upon the forest and has now completely draped everything in a cloak of darkness, except for spots here and there that are illuminated by columns of moonlight extending all the way through the canopy.

She wouldn't go back to him because he'll never return her feelings, at least not when that counterfeit is still around. She couldn't go back to him because her pride would not allow her to be reduced to pitifully begging for the love that should have been hers, and only hers, all along.

So she walks on…sparkling emerald eyes looking blankly straight ahead, but focused upon the pain that's within. What she did not see was a pair of equally sad emerald eyes gazing upon her, piercing through her supposedly cold exterior and into the sea of tears on which pieces of her broken heart keeps buoyant.

'_She's thinking about him again. Even after all that he has put her through, she still can't forget her love for him…'_

The latter stepped out from the tree behind which he was hiding. But before his first step could land, Kikyo immediately snapped out of her thoughts and in the speed of light, she shot an arrow into the shadow, straight at the hidden figure's heart.

Luckily, this was only meant to be a warning shot and none of her miko power was attached, so the figure in the dark was able to jump out of the way and land only a few feet in front of her.

"Kurama"

Kikyo gasped in surprise. She has not seen him for so long, not since the time that she crossed over to the modern world to defeat a demon in exchange for her life back…

"Kikyo."

Kurama's voice was just as she had remembered: deep, soft, weighed down with the same love and pain; love for her and pain because her love belonged to someone. His handsome features have enhanced greatly, not that every girl wasn't already swooning over him before.

Surprising Kikyo again, Kurama closed the distance between them and pulled her in to a tight embrace.

"Forget about him Kikyo, just for one night, forget about him and stay with me."

Kurama whispered him her ear.

The warmth of his embrace, of his breath gliding over her ear and neck, and the feeling of his heart pounding right over hers aroused all the emotions that Kikyo has suppressed up to that moment. She can feel her tears blurring her vision, threatening to escape the parameters of her eyes at any moment. Afraid to break down any more than she already has, Kikyo tightly closed her eyes and buried her face in Kurama's shoulder, returning his embrace…

'_I'll stay with you for tonight…for one night, I'll try and forget everything…even him.'_

_Next chapter, Kurama and Kikyo's past revealed._

_Well, that was the first chapter. I drew inspiration from some of my favorite authors: Jazz7, Sweet Ruby Moon, and others that I can't name at this point. By the way, this is also my first story, so please feel free to comment and make suggestions._


	2. first encounter

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series or any of its content and affiliations. This is devoted to my favorite character: Kikyo. Pairings: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu? _

_Please Read & Review_

_Sorry it took me so long to update; I underestimated the difficulty of writing a decent story._

In a forest much like the one in which Inuyasha and Kikyo had shared their first kiss, under a tree much like the one by which Inuyasha had promised Kikyo to love and protect her forever, on a night much like the one in which Inuyasha and Kikyo had spent their first night together, sat a handsome man with flowing rose red hair and emerald green eyes, with his back leaned against a the trunk of the tree and with a sleeping beauty lying protectively within his embrace.

Looking down upon Kikyo resting on his chest, Kurama could not help but notice her striking beauty: the silkiness of her hair, the softness of her fair skin, the perfection of her features and body—everything he has so close to him, yet so far from his grasp.

Gently, Kurama ran the tips of his finger down her cheek, along a strand of hair that leads down between her breasts, and finally to her left hand that rested on her abdomen. When he enclose her delicate hand in his, however, Kurama found it to be ice cold, just like the way it felt the first time he touched them…

_Flashback:_

…Yuske, Kuwabara, Hie, Kurama, and Kikyo had just entered the forbidden forest of the demon Sakiru. In order to enter Sakiru's castle, they had to battle the mysterious forces of the forest first. It is common knowledge to all that this is the most fearsome fortress in the spirit world. Many have attempted to cross the forest to Sakiru's castle; whether any were successful in arriving at the castle was unknown, for none had ever exited the forest to disclose its secrets.

Immediately after entering the forest, the group of five was split up by a huge earthquake, and by the time everyone regained his/her consciousness, he/she was alone.

Kikyo had woken up in what seems like a path sidelined by the dense forest. She was wearing a skin-tight black leather suit with matching gloves and boots. On top of everything was a black cloak, complete with a hood that caste shadow over her features. Kikyo had not allowed anyone to see enough of her features to develop a clear impression; she came only because Koenma had given her life, and that made her nothing more than a mercenary. She was not a part of the group, nor did she seek to be. For when she was restored to life, she promised herself never again to put her life in another's hand, and that she will be her own protector from now on.

With her body and power back, Kikyo had trained herself to be more powerful than just a great miko. She has become a fighter who can wield more than just bows and arrows, a warrior whose power is far beyond that of purification. And with her new self, Kikyo had sought to forget all her past weaknesses and fears, the greatest of which is love.

Or so she had hoped. For even as a cold-hearted mercenary, she can only suppress the memories she had shared with her love—Inuyasha, the betrayal and pain she had suffered. Once in a while, when she's all alone, everything resurfaces, and pulls her apart.

Kikyo stood up and carefully examined her surroundings. Nothing seems to bestow a clue as to her whereabouts, so she decided to follow the path in front of her. The forest was silent except for her heels clicking on the ground. Suddenly, another sound joined in, along with a light and two presences up ahead. Kikyo slowed her steps as she approached the light, which was cast over a clearing. The sight and recognition of the two figures made her stop dead in her tracks. It was Inuyasha, with Kagome in his arms.

The sight of the love of her life together with nothing more than a counterfeit froze Kikyo dead in her tracks. She could neither blink nor breathe; her mouth felt dry and there was a sharp pain in her throat; her heart skipped a beat, and then started beating faster and faster, thudding rhythmically against her chest while sending a new wave of pain throughout her body with every thud.

Kagome looked up over Inuyasha's shoulder and gave Kikyo a cold stare, as if annoyed by her interruption. At this point, Inuyaha released Kagome and walked over to Kikyo. Kikyo desperately tried to search for a sign of remorse, pain, or even love in his face, but all she could find was anger, or at most indifference.

"I'm done with you. Don't come to bother me again."

At these cold words, Kikyo's tears burst forth as she broke into a silent sob. She had a thousand questions to ask, a thousand things to say, but she could not make a sound. Although outwardly immobile, Kikyo was crying on the inside. Not only was she powerless to fight her pain, but, by the minute, she was loosing strength.

Inuyaha's claw started to glow as he broke into a sprint toward Kikyo, ready to attack.

Somewhere else in the forest, Kurama felt a sharp pain through his heart as the picture of Inuyasha attacking Kikyo flashed before his eyes. Without hesitation, he sprinted in the direction of Kikyo's scent and arrived just in time to tackle Inuyasha out of way before he reached Kikyo. As Inuyasha hit the truck of a tree, he quickly turned back into a gray, human-shaped metamorph.

Seeing that its partner is occupying Kurama, the Kagome metamorph showed its true form. Its forearms turned into blades as it charged a Kikyo at full speed. Kikyo, at this point, was still immobile. Partially because the metamorphs had been absorbing her strength during the illusion, but mainly because the image of Inuyasha hugging Kagome was still imprinted upon her mind, and its parallel with reality was too much for her to take.

"Kikyo, move out of the way!"

Kurama screamed to no avail. So he lashed his rose whip at the Inuyasha metaphor, cutting it into pieces, and quickly jumped over to Kikyo, covering her with his body while attempting to move her out of harm's way. They landed a few feet away, with Kurama on top of Kikyo, but not before the second metaphor slashed Kurama's right arm, drawing blood.

Being tackled to the ground and at the sight of Kurama hurt, Kikyo quickly snapped out of her dazed state. Pushing herself up from under Kurama, she materialized her own blade and slashed through the metaphor, killing it in an instance. Upon the second metaphor's disintegration, the light faded, the clearing disappeared, replaced by further continuation of the path.

Kikyo stood in the position that she landed for a couple more moments, catching her breath and blinking away any trace of tears from her eyes. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder that gently turned her around to face a pair of emerald eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Your arm is hurt; allow me to heal it."

Kikyo said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"It's fine really; only a minor cut."

"Please, it's the least I could do after you just saved my life."

Kikyo's though quickly turned back to Inuyasha for a second and added.

"No one has ever cared enough to do that."

Kurama's eyes widened a bit with concern at this last comment. He realized that this must be somehow connected to the silver-haired demon in the illusion. Taking his silence as an acceptance, Kikyo removed her gloves and then her hood. Her raven hair flowed to the back with an incoming breeze, fully revealing the beauty of her features.

At the sight of Kikyo under the moonlight, Kurama's heart skipped a beat. Never has he seen such beauty. When Kikyo was revived to life, he caught a glimpse of her beauty, but now that he has been able to examine her up close, Kurama felt like he was in a dream.

Kikyo held her hands over Kurama's wound, producing a pink light that, when faded, revealed a perfectly healed arm. When Kikyo dropped her hands, the back of her left hand brushed against Kurama's right hand. This caused both of them to blush, especially Kurama, who had felt a surge of excitement flash through his body at the softness of Kikyo's hand, but he was also surprised at how cold it was…

_End of Flashback_

Kurama held Kikyo tighter against his chest, lowered his face to the top of her head, and slowly inhaled her flowery scent.

"I will always be there for you. Where ever your heart might be, mine is yours."

_Next chapter: more into how the relationship between Kurama and Kikyo developed and how Kikyo feels about him now. I'll get to Sesshomaru soon, don't worry all you Kikyo/Sess fans._

_I drew inspiration from some of my favorite authors: Jazz7, Sweet Ruby Moon, and others that I can't name at this point. By the way, this is also my first story, so please feel free to comment and make suggestions._


	3. Loss of virginity

_Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series or any of its content and affiliations. This is devoted to my favorite character: Kikyo. Pairings: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu? _

_Please Read & Review_

_So sorry it took me so long to update; I was trying out different approached to this story and had a real writers block._

_This chapter contains sexual content. Any who may be offended should not read this chapter._

Shortly after Kurama fell asleep, Kikyo opened her eyes to find herself comfortably within Kurama's embrace. To feel the warmth of Kurama's body against hers and his rhythmic breaths flowing down her cheek brought a strange feeling to her heart, one that she has not felt for a long time. It was a feeling of being protected and loved. He would do anything for her, for he loves her and only her. He would be there for her; now, tomorrow, forever. He would never lie to her or cause her pain. Just being with him makes her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. She was ice and he was fire; he brings warmth to her body, heart, and soul. Kikyo smiled as she gazed up at the starry night sky. He had pursued her endlessly since the first time they had met, in spite of her coldness and open rejections, for he understood her and the pain she went through that harden her heart. From the very beginning, he was able to see past her armored exterior. But the most important of all was that he was able to make her open herself up to him, her secrets, her heart, her body…

_Flashback:_

After the spirit detectives and Kikyo had finally arrived at the castle, Sakiru's castle, Sakiru had set up a tournament for them to battle all of his subordinates before they are able to fight against him. The five were each assigned a luxurious room for the nights. Up till this point, Kikyo and Kurama have had the chance to travel together through the forest. This has brought them closer than Kikyo has ever thought that she could be close to anyone, after what happened with Inuyasha. Kurama knew about Kikyo's past; he understood that it will be difficult for her to forget about her first love, and even harder for her to fall in love again, with him. Every night before Kikyo fell asleep in his arms, he tells her that he loves her and will love her forever. Although Kikyo has never reciprocated this proclamation of love, he is willing to wait for that one night when she would say: 'I love you too.'

On a night when the sky was particularly clear and all the stars revealed themselves, Kikyo was standing on the balcony of her room, deep in thought. Not just about Inuyasha this time, but also about Kurama, the man whom she had met for such a short time and yet has already fallen deeply in love with her. The question is, however, did she love him? Kikyo knew that she still loves Inuyasha and doubts that she will ever forget him, but what are her feelings toward Kurama? She would be lying to herself if she believed that she was indifferent toward his love.

Kikyo wasn't wearing her black cloak or fighting suit, instead, she was wearing a pink silk robe that stopped at the base of her milky thighs. Her raven hair flew about her face with the gentle breeze. Under the moonlight, her skin had an ivory glow, and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at the starry night sky.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a rock-hard chest. Then she felt Kurama's face snuggled against the crook of her neck while he deeply inhaled her scent.

"My love."

"Kurama."

Kikyo move her head back to allow him better access to her neck. Kurama took this opportunity to pull her robe off of one of her shoulder before he suckled her flawless skin. Kikyo moaned softly at the warm feeling of his lips and moved one of her hands to hold the back of his head in order to encourage his actions. At this point, Kurama has already pulled Kikyo back into her room. Before she can protest, he swung her around and pinned her against the wall. Kikyo's eyes widened with surprise, but she quickly yielded as she felt Kurama's body pressed tightly against hers and his lips crashed upon hers. Kurama secured Kikyo's hands above her head as he ravished her mouth.

When Kurama finally lifted his lips from Kikyo's, Kikyo's face was flushed and she was panting hard to catch her breath. But before she could, the feeling of Kurama's kisses on her neck made her toss her head to the side and gasp at the wonderful sensation. Kurama released Kikyo's wrists and trailed down her arms to the sides of her breasts. Kikyo's nipples were hardened by her arousal and they stood up against the thin fabric of her silk robe, barely covered since Kurama has bared her shoulders to his touch.

Kikyo wrapped her freed hands around Kurama's neck in order to create more contact between her skin and Kurama's lips. Her eyes were shut to better open her senses to what her body was feeling. Moans and occasional gasps escaped Kikyo's mouth even though her mind was telling her to stop. She loves Inuyasha! She doesn't even know how she feels toward this man, who is touching every inch of her skin.

All thoughts of Inuyasha flew from her mind when Kurama pulled her robes from her chest, revealing her perked nipples and her scrumptious, full breasts. He proceeded to lick her nipple, barely touching them with his tongue and producing the same effect with his fingers on her other breast. When Kurama lifted his lips from Kikyo's nipples to kiss and massage the rest of her breasts, the feeling of the cool breeze on her saliva-covered nipples made them harden even more. Everything Kurama is doing with Kikyo's breasts elicited countless moans and gasps from the ex-priestess, who has never felt anything even close to the pleasure that she is experiencing now.

While Kikyo is distracted by Kurama's lips on her breasts, his hands has traced down her back to remove her laced panties. The removal of this unwanted piece of garment fully revealed the sweet scent of Kikyo's arousal to Kurama, almost driving him off of the edge. Kurama ran his fingers along the lips of Kikyo's hot and wet vagina. Feeling Kurama's fingers between her legs, a region where no man has ever even come close, Kikyo opened her eyes wide and gasped at the foreign sensation.

"Kurama, what are you doing! Why are you…"

"Do you trust me?"

Kurama knew that Kikyo has never experience oral sex, or even possess knowledge about it for that matter. But tonight, he would show her his love and what real pleasure is like. Kikyo gazed into Kurama's deep emerald eyes and could find nothing but love and care for her. She was looking into the face of a man who would never do anything to hurt her, who loves her more than life itself, and who is pleading her to allow him to show her his love for her.

"Yes, but…"

Before Kikyo can say anything else, Kurama knelt down so that his face is only inches away from her arousal. Slowly, he spread her legs to reveal her hot vagina, now glistering with anticipation. As Kurama closed his lips over Kikyo's pussy and swirled his tongue around her bud before entering her cavity, Kikyo screamed with pleasure.

"Ahhh…uhh….Kurama, please don't stop…"

Hearing this, Kurama intensified his oral caress. His tongue fully entered Kikyo's vagina and exited while suckling her sweet pussy. He ran his teeth against her bud, sporadically biting it. While his face is between Kikyo's legs, Kurama's hands are kneading her soft buttocks.

"Kur…Ahhh…Kurama…ohhh…what are you doing to me? Ahhh….uhh…Stop! Something is happening…no…Ahhh…I…I can't hold it anymore…"

"Kikyo, you're about to experience your first orgasm. And when you do, you are going to cum. Don't try to hold it back, just let it out."

"I'm going cum? Ahhh…Kurama…Wh…What is the meaning of this? Uhhh…"

Kurama increased the speed of his oral caress in order to end Kikyo's uncertainty. He knew that she is experiencing pleasure right now, but this is nothing compared to what she will be feeling when the orgasm hits. Kikyo's hair is sticking to her cheeks and her chest with sweat; her head is turning form side to side as the region between her legs grows more and more aroused.

"Kurama…no, stop…I…I'm cumming…Ahhhhh!"

With her final scream, Kikyo's cum gushed out of her pussy, only to be completely lapped up by Kurama. Her release drained strength from her entire body; her legs gave out under her, sending her falling figure straight into Kurama's arms. Kurama carried Kikyo and laid her body on her king size bed. Then he quickly undressed himself, relieved at finally being able to free his erect member of it constraints. Kikyo's eyes widened with fear at Kurama's size, but she quickly withdrew her fear so that Kurama would not sense any uncertainty or unwillingness. He had given her pleasure and release; she could not deny him of his. Kurama climbed on top of Kikyo and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kikyo wrapped her arms around his neck, and, unknowingly, she bucked her hips to brush her vagina up against his member. Sensing that Kikyo is still unsatisfied, Kurama pulled his lips from Kikyo's so he can stare into her beautiful eyes.

"Kikyo, I know that this might be too soon, but I love you more than anything else and I will never hurt you. Since you are still a virgin, this will hurt at first. However, I will NOT penetrate you if you are not completely comfortable with this. The last thing I want is to cause you pain."

Kikyo's eyes softened at Kurama's sincere concern, but they still held their original fear. She has no idea of how sex works or how much it would hurt; her biggest fear, however, was loosing her virginity. She doesn't know where her heart lies, but she knows, with certainty, that his heart belongs to her.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Kikyo, I can sense your uncertainty. I don't want you to have any regret about tonight, so I think it's best to wait until later, when you are ready."

With this, Kurama cast a light kiss upon Kikyo's lips and got off of her to leave. Kikyo's eyes widened at Kurama's retreating figure. Tears blurred her vision as she realized what he was doing. Before Kurama would get off of the bed, he felt Kikyo's arms around her, begging him not to leave her alone. Now he can clearly sense fear in her voice, the fear of being alone and unloved. Kurama put his hands on her cheeks brought her face up to his.

"Kikyo, look at me. I love you and I'll never leave you."

Kurama pressed his lips upon Kikyo's and laid her on the bed so that he is on top again.

'_If she wants me, then she will have me.'_

Kurama's pulled his right hand from under Kikyo and ran it up her shapely leg, until he reached her pussy. Feeling that it's already wet, Kurama slid a finger into her vagina. Kikyo moaned into their kiss and bucked her hips to Kurama's hand to signal him to continue. Kurama slid another finger in with his first, then another one. Now Kikyo is screaming with pleasure as every inch of her vagina is receiving the caress of Kurama's fingers. Kurama can no longer ignore the hardness of his erection, for it was becoming unbearable not to feel her vaginal walls around it. So he pulled his fingers and broke their kiss.

"Kurama what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Kikyo, I…I can't hold it any longer. I have to…"

"It's okay Kurama. I'm ready."

Having obtained her reassurance, Kurama position himself and then entered with one thrift thrust. Kikyo threw her head back and screamed as she felt her hymen rip and Kurama's member enter her vagina, completely. Her fingers grasped onto the sheets to her sides as the pain coursed through her body. Seeing the love of his life in such pain, Kurama hated himself for having done what he did. Looking down upon Kikyo's pussy, he can see that a ring of blood has formed around the base of his member where the opening of Kikyo's vagina was wrapped around it.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo. I…I'm sorry to have caused you so much pain. Please forgive me my love."

Kikyo put her hand on Kurama's face to turn his eyes to hers and gave him a firm reassurance that she's okay. Not able to deny the wish of his love, Kurama started to grind his hip against Kikyo. Gradually, pain turned into pleasure, and before long, Kikyo was begging for more. The two bodies moved in unison as Kurama plunged his member deeper and deeper into Kikyo's vagina. And after a few more deep thrusts, Kurama succumbed to the tightness of Kikyo's vaginal wall and released his hot seeds into her womb.

But just as Kurama was ready to pull out, Kikyo surprised him by flipping him over so that now she is on top. She ran her hands down Kurama's chest, eliciting deep growls from his throat, and started to ride his still-embedded member. Her full milky breasts bounced up and down with each movement of her hips. At the sight of this, Kurama felt his member harden again, and then everything flashed white as both of them climaxed at the same time. Kikyo fell forward into Kurama's chest and lied there, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard against her chest. Kurama slowly pulled himself out of Kikyo and gently licked the blood and cum off of her swollen pussy. Then he rested his body next to Kikyo before pulling her sleeping form to his chest.

"I love you Kikyo."

Deeper in the castle, Sakiru had watched the entire incident through his magic mirror. The demon experienced his own release and felt his erection die down as the two fell into a deep slumber with Kikyo in Kurama's arms.

'_He might have taken your virginity Kikyo, but I will have you as my Queen when this is all over, and your body will be mine for the taking.'_

_Next chapter, Kikyo is captured by Sakiru and put under his control._

_Well that was the third chapter, and there's more where that came from._

_This is my first story, so please feel free to comment and make suggestions._


	4. Someone new

_This story is devoted to my favorite character Kikyo. Pairing: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu?_

_So sorry that I took such a long time to update, but, hey, at least I finally got Sesshomaru in the picture!_

_The lyric in this chapter is from Britney's Spear's song "Where are you now."_

_Please read & review_

A slight smile formed over Kikyo's face as she reminisced over that night, the pleasure she had felt, the love. Ever since she and Inuyasha had been separated, she has harbored nothing but anger and pain. But Kurama taught her something else, maybe not exactly love, for she can never really completely open her heart to anyone until she had settled things with Inuyasha. Yes, Kurama loves her, he yearns for her; Kikyo knows this for a fact because even now in his sleep, she can feel his erection pressed against her backside. Her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, however, when Kikyo remembered what had transpired the very next day. She had let her guard down, her armor had cracked, and her heart had been exposed; this moment of weakness had cost her not only her control, but also her innocence. This was the reason she had left Kurama; she didn't want to be hurt again, even if it meant giving up her only chance of happiness.

_Flashback:_

The next day Sakiru took care to arrange five of his most fearsome demons to enter the fighting arena with Kikyo and the four spirit detectives. One demon's duty was to distract the spirit detectives while the other four focused on Kikyo. Kurama quickly recognized Sakiru's strategy and began fighting his way to Kikyo, but before he could get to her, she had already fallen prey to a powerful spell conjured by the four demons that stripped her of all her powers and left her unconscious. Just then, a flash of light, followed by heavy smokes, exploded over the arena, blinding the spirit detectives and allowing the demons to escape with Kikyo at the same time. Sakiru smirked evilly at the success of his plan and returned to his chamber where Kikyo is resting.

'_You opened your heart to him Kikyo, but you also left it exposed to attacks. Now that you are mine, I'll make sure that no one else ever comes close to you or your heart again.'_

Kikyo regained her consciousness that night. As her blurry vision began to clear, she found herself in a luxurious room lighted with scented candles and decorated with expensive ornaments. But when she tried to move, Kikyo soon discovered that her hands were tied together above her head and that she was lying naked on a king-sized bed. Now panicking, Kikyo tried to free herself using her powers; she was surprised, however, that none of her powers can be accessed.

"I see that you have finally woken up my Queen."

Kikyo looked up over her huge breasts to see Sakiru standing by the foot of the bed, just as naked as she was. Sakiru had a shapely body, well-trimmed short brown hair, and spiky bangs that somewhat covered his narrow silver eyes. Every demonness would have died to be in Kikyo's position right now. In fact, Sakiru could have controlled the female half of the demon world by his looks alone.

"What do you want with me? Release me at once demon!"

"It's simple my Queen. I want you, your body, and your heart."

With his intention stated, Sakiru covered Kikyo's body with his and covered her mouth with hers. His hands ravaged her body, followed by his lips, which nipped and sucked at every inch of her skin. Ignoring her screams, Sakiru entered Kikyo again and again, releasing more and more of his seeds into her womb.

Kikyo stopped struggling after a while and just laid there with her eyes closed, trying hard to shut out all her senses. She felt exposed, dirty, empty, as Sakiru exploited her body and call her his love, his Queen, his baby. He had whispered into her ears that he loves her, which sent a cold chill down her back when she remembered how Kurama had said the same thing. So was it really love that these two men felt for her, or was it lust? Both had proclaimed their love for her; they had had their ways with her body; but who, if either, truly loved her like the way the prince loved the princess in the fairy tales? And if she really were a princess, then who will rescue her?

'_I will rescue myself._'

Kikyo answered her last question by focusing her strength on the shackles around her wrists. Suddenly her hands began to give off a pink glow, then her body, and before Sakiru could react, he has been thrown onto the floor.

"How did you get your powers back? That's impossible!"

More surprise overcame Sakiru when he realized that not only did Kikyo get her powers back, but they have increased exponentially. Now, she is forming an energy bolt that is directed straight at him.

"Kikyo, baby, stop this at once! Don't you see that you belong with me? We'll rule the world together, I as King and you as my Queen. I love you!"

Those were the last words that came from Sakiru's mouth, for the pink energy bolt hit him directly in the chest, disintegrating his body in a matter of seconds. Upon the death of Sakiru, Kikyo felt her legs give out under and her vision go dark. Her sudden growth in power and the immense strength that last attack had taken out of her have left her unconscious.

At this point the entire castle began to shake violent, and every demon had felt the presence of their leader disappear in a matter of seconds. This sent the castle into total disarray as demons of all sorts tried to escape the collapsing castle, but more importantly, to escape the one who was powerful enough to destroy Sakiru. The spirit detectives had felt this too.

"She did it."

Hiei whispered in disbelieve. He knew that Kikyo was powerful but had never thought that she would be able to kill Sakiru single handedly. Kurama, on the other hand, had run in the direction of Kikyo's scent before the others could react.

"Kurama, come back here! The castle is going to explode in any second!"

Yuske cried out to his companion. But Kurama ignored him. All that was on his mind was Kikyo. He can still sense her energy, but it's very faint, and he can tell that she is passed out. Kurama found Kikyo lying on floor of Sakiru's chamber, naked. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Kikyo's body. Now the castle was beginning to sink into the ground, and the front door has been buried under rubbles, so their only way out was through the window. Kurama held Kikyo closer to his chest and leaped out the window as the castle exploded behind them. The forest was also sinking into the ground, but Kurama was able to use his power over the plants to form a path out of tree tops. At the end of the path, the rest of the team and Botan were waiting with a glowing portal in space. As Kurama reached his teammates, they were immediately transported to Koenma's palace through the passage that Botan has created.

For the next three days, Kikyo was in a coma, and Kurama was by her bed side the entire time. He thought about their relationship, the night that he took her virginity, and how he promised to love and protect her forever. But he didn't live up to his promise. No, he failed her just like Inuyasha did. Kurama had smelled Sakiru's scent on Kikyo, and he knew what he had done to her.

"I'm sorry my love. Please forgive me."

Kurama clenched his fists so forcefully that his nail dug into his palm and drew blood. He has no idea of how to face Kikyo once she wakes up, or how she will face him. Would she hate him? Would he be just another Inuysha in her life? These are questions to which Kurama neither had the answers nor desire the answers. Kikyo was everything to him; a few days ago, he had experienced the pain of being away from her temporarily, and it hurt like nothing he had ever experienced before. Now he is threatened by the prospect of loosing her forever. Kurama gazed at the sleeping beauty in front of him, as if trying to see into her heart…

Kikyo's eyes twitched, and then slowly opened to find herself in a spacious bedroom. Kurama was asleep at the foot of her bed, probably passed out from waiting for her to wake up. Kurama must have sensed Kikyo's movement, for he suddenly snapped up his head to see Kikyo looking back at him. An indescribable feeling of relieve and happiness passed through his mind as he looked into the sparkling eyes of his love; after sitting by her immobile form for days, not certain of whether or not he will ever see her beautiful eyes open again, Kurama was unsure of his future, for he cannot live without her. Before either could say anything, Kurama had pulled Kikyo into a tight embrace; he needed to feel her warmth against himself again just to make sure that what he was seeing was not a mirage.

"I'm so sorry Kikyo."

"It's not your fault."

Kikyo had not blamed Kurama for her weakness, for she had attributed that to her own failure to protect herself. But in order to protect herself from love, Kikyo had bid her farewell to Kurama and returned to her own era, saying that she needed time to think over their relationship and to resolve lingering feelings she had toward Inuyasha. Kurama was shocked and distraught by Kikyo's decision to leave, but out of respect for her wishes, he had reluctantly let her go, and he had promised that he'll wait for her forever.

_End of Flashback_

In the distant horizon, the brightening sky heralded the rising sun. The forest was slowly restored to its liveliness in color and vivacity among its occupants. The two lovers are both awake now and both knew that their little agreement has ended with the night. Both were reluctant to leave the other, but one must because she is still searching for her heart and the other because of he respect the former's decisions. Before they part, Kurama offered Kikyo the same promises that he had at their last separation, to which Kikyo responded with a kiss…

She is alone again, even as she is residing within villages and constantly surrounded by those who seek the assistance of her holy powers. The nights are the worst, for that's when her loneliness is most pronounced. As she lays awake every night, Kikyo cannot help but think of Inuyasha…

_Calling out your name, your face is everywhere_

_I'm reaching out to you to find that you're not there_

_I wake up every night to see the state I'm in_

_It's like an endless fight I never seem to win_

_I can't go on, as long as I believe,_

_I can't let go, when I keep wondering_

_Where are you now_

_What have you found_

_Where is your heart_

_When I'm not around_

_Where are you now_

_You've got to let me know_

_Oh baby_

_So I can let you go…_

Kikyo got out of bed and made her way out of the village, into the nearby forest. This was how the trysts between her and Inuyasha had taken place before she died. She would spend every night in his arms, and those where the happiest times of her life.

'_If he really loves me then wouldn't he be trying to find me? Wouldn't we be together right now?'_

At that moment, Kikyo caught a scent that is almost reminiscent of Inuyasha's. Almost, but this one is that of a full demon, one much more powerful than Inuyasha, or anyone else she has ever encountered. His presence alarmed Kikyo, prompting her to scan the environment around her in attempt to locate the source of this great power. Then she spotted a tall figure walking toward her. He has long, silver mane, narrow golden eyes very familiar to those of Inuyasha's; his figure was truly majestic, conveying a sense of power and consequence. He stopped a few feet in front of Kikyo, who decided that it was best for her to stand her ground and maintain her calm.

"You are Kikyo, are you not."

His voice was clear, deep, and forceful, consistent with the rest of him.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

'_So this was the miko who fell in love with my filthy half-breed brother. It seems that she is once again alive, and much more powerful than I would ever expect from a mere miko. How interesting.'_

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands."

_Next chapter: Sesshomaru grows closer to Kikyo._

_I promise I'll update sooner next time, so keep reading and reviewing!_


	5. Hidden desires

_This story is devoted to my favorite character Kikyo. Pairing: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu?_

_Thank you for all those who reviewed; your continuing support means a lot._

_Please read & review_

'_Sesshomaru? Is he not the son of Inu no Taishou, and half brother of Inuyasha?'_

The thought of the connection between this demon and Inuyasha sent a sharp pain through Kikyo's heart and replaced her fears with sorrow. But she quickly refocused her attention to the matter at hand and swallowed the sadness that threatens to disrupt her composure.

"What is it that you seek with me?"

"How is it that you are alive again? The only ones with the power to bring back the dead are my sword and the Shikon jewel. I know for a fact that it is not my doing, and the jewel is yet to be assembled, so who else possess such power."

"This doesn't concern you."

Sesshomaru abridged the distance between Kikyo and him until they are only a couple of feet apart. Kikyo did not move or even quiver; instead, she held her original position and stared straight into Sesshomaru's eyes with no change in expression. Her fears have faded, for, although his features are cold, she could not detect any intention of violence in the man whom she is now facing.

"Mind your tone you impertinent woman. Answer my question."

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

"Whatever you are planning with your new powers, just mind one thing—I will be the one to send Naraku and Inuyasha to hell. If you try to interfere, I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

With this said, Sesshomaru walked past Kikyo, leaving the latter standing alone where she had stood when this terse conversation began.

The next day, Kikyo occupied her self with her usual routines in the village. She could not, however, stop thinking about the encounter she had the previous night. How strange was it for a powerful demon like Sesshomaru to bother himself with her, for she knows about his hatred for humans, and more importantly his abhorrence toward Inuyasha and anyone associated with him, such as herself. Why did he bother warning her? If he had merely wanted her out of the way, he can easily get rid of her when she becomes of a pestilence; in fact, he could have done it last night.

Unknown to Kikyo, Sesshomaru was too pondering over their rendezvous. He cannot understand why he contrived that pathetic excuse to speak to her or why he cannot stop thinking about her. He had actually enjoyed the previous night, and, even more strange, he yearns to see her again.

'_There is something about this woman that I can't quite identify, something very intriguing, captivating almost. I must see her again to put an end to this ridiculous fixation.'_

Sesshomaru enters the village in which Kikyo is residing but decides not make himself visible to anyone. Instead, he hides within the shadows and makes observations of Kikyo's daily routine. Although she is an integral part of the village, Sesshomaru notes, she does not belong with the rest of those human, and her loneliness is clear. She does not purposefully seek the company of anyone, but rather she patiently entertains all the nonsensical whims of those inferior beings. She feigns happiness in order to ease the suffering others, but when she is alone, her features reflect the sadness that is within her heart. At night, she would often take a stroll in the forest after failed attempts to sleep or after waking from nightmares, undoubtedly about Inuyasha, for she constantly mumbles his name in her sleep.

The more time Sesshomaru spends watching Kikyo, the harder it is for him to maintain that she is just another worthless human, or that she is indeed any different from him. Although that brainless human who is always around Inuyasha is supposedly to be Kikyo's reincarnation, Sesshomaru can evidently perceive Kikyo's superiority in every aspect. At times, he even doubts that there is anyone who will be able to rival the beauty, elegance, and majestic aura of this woman. So how would an incredible being such as Kikyo fall for a worthless piece of scum like his half brother, and what is it that continues to bind her heart to him after all the damage that the latter has dealt?

For the past few weeks, Kikyo has sensed a continuing presence about her that she cannot quiet locate or identify. She always feels as if someone is lurking in the shadows, watching her, but since no actual harms has been done to her or the village, Kikyo resolved not to bother herself with this mystery.

On a night much like every other, Kikyo was resting on a boulder by a spring, staring blanking into the placid surface when her image was disrupted by ripples. This, coupled with the scent of many demons that pervaded her senses, alarmed Kikyo. Sesshomaru, who was closely observing the priestess, sensed the abnormality as well. Kikyo's eyes widened as she tried to pinpoint the source of the demons, for they seem to be coming in every direction and in vast numbers as well.

'_This must be Naraku's doing.'_

Kikyo and Sesshomaru silently acknowledged the same fact. But what surprised them was the approach of another presence that belongs to Inuyasha. This was confirmed when Inuyasha sprinted from the nearby shrubbery with Kagome's hand in his and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara trailing behind. As soon as Inuyasha met Kikyo's eyes, he froze, and by his silence, the others also turned their attention to Kikyo. At that moment, Kikyo wished that it were a thousand demons instead, for the sight of Inuyasha holding the hand of her reincarnation immobilized her with pain. Seeing the pain in his love's eyes, Inuyasha quickly dropped Kagome's hand and walked toward Kikyo.

"Kikyo…"

That was all he could say before demons appeared from every direction and attacked the group. A bird-like demon dove at Kikyo from the right but missed when Inuyasha pushed her out of the way just in time. Kikyo landed on the bottom with Inuyasha on top of her, and his face only centimeters away from hers. Amber eyes met emerald ones; both can feel the other's heart beating rapidly. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes and lowered his lips to Kikyo's, but before they touched, this moment was disrupted by an ear-splitting scream from Kagome, who was calling Inuyasha for help.

"Kikyo…ju…just hold that thought."

Tears formed in Kikyo's eyes as she saw Inuyasha rush to Kagome's aid, but what she did not see was another demon diving straight in her direction. Out of the nearby tree, Sesshomaru sprang out and slashed the demon into a million pieces with his claws before it could even touch Kikyo. Then he scooped up Kikyo bridal-style and leaped upward until they were out of premises of the brawling mess. Seeing his love in the arms of his half-brother, Inuyasha was instantly filled with rage and jealousy.

"Come back here you bastard! Don't you dare touch her! Kikyo…"

Kikyo tried to turn her face toward Inuyasha's cry, but Sesshomaru prevented this by pressing her closer into his chest.

Deep within Naraku's abode, the hanyou watched the proceeding in Kanna's mirror.

"Interesting. It seems that there is a new player in the game."

With a snapped of his finger, Naraku commanded all the demons to retreat, leaving three very confused human and one very angry hanyou alone in the once-again silent forest.

In a matter of minutes, Sesshomaru arrived at his castle and was greeted with Jaken and Rin.

"Master you're back. You'll see that I have taken great care of you palace, and the Western land is as…"

The sight of Kikyo caught Jaken in the middle of his sentence. The vassal intended to make a derogatory remark toward the inferiority of human, but the caring manner by which his lord was holding this woman halted the thought before it can be spoken. Jaken's silence went unnoticed for Rin could not stop commenting on Kikyo's beauty.

"Jaken, is the guest room next to mine prepared?"

"Yes master, but…"

Sesshomaru did not wait for Jaken to finish his protest, nor did his gait quiver as he carried Kikyo past servants who bowed to hide their surprised faces. Sesshomaru carried Kikyo into a luxurious room decorated with finely crafted furniture and expensive adornments. Gently, he lowered her to the silk and fur-covered bed and lowered his face to hers until their noses are almost touching. Kikyo stared into Sesshomaru's intense gaze, trying to understand what thoughts are passing through his mind. But instead, she is riveted by those pure golden colored eyes that are so similar to, and yet so different from Inuyasha's. After a long moment of silence, Sesshomaru finally spoke:

"You should rest now. The maids will take care of your every need. I'll be right next door."

"Why did you save me? I could have protected myself."

"You would have died."

"Is that not what you wish? For me to be eliminated?"

"I do not have to explain myself to you."

With this said, Sesshomaru exited the room, closing the door upon a very confused Kikyo supporting herself on her forearms.

"Master, may…may I ask what is that woman's purpose is here? The castle of the most fearsome demon lord is most definitely not…"

Sesshomaru slipped into his room and closed the door on his very talkative vassal. But in his mind, the lord finished Jaken's last sentence:

'_The castle of the most fearsome demon lord is most definitely not the resting place of a mere priestess.'_

"Then why did I bring her here? And why DID I save her?"

Sesshomaru asked himself as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the doorframe.

_Next chapter: Sesshomaru forms an alliance with Kikyo. An alliance? Or is it something more?_

_Keep reading and reviewing!_


	6. Signs of care

_This story is devoted to my favorite character Kikyo. Pairing: Kikyo/Sess/Kurama/Inu?_

_Thank you for all those who reviewed; your continuing support means a lot._

_Please read & review_

Neither of them slept that night. Kikyo laid awake thinking about what had passed between Inuyasha and her earlier. What was that in his eyes? Pity? Guilt? Or could it have been love? Kikyo reached up and touched her lips with her fingertips, trying to remember the feeling of Inuyasha's lips almost touching hers. But they never did. Like before, he had yielded to that girl's calling. At the thought of this, a single tear rolled down Kikyo's cheek. In the next room, Sesshomaru desperately tried to reason his conducts that day. He has always been a purely rational being; he never acted without a cause and a purpose. So what had caused him to save her, and what is her purpose here?

The next morning, Kikyo woke up with the intent of appealing to Sesshomaru her demand of leaving; but by the time she arrived at his door, he was already gone. Instead, she was greeted by a cheerful voice from behind.

"Good morning! My name is Rin; what's yours?"

When Kikyo's gaze settled upon this little girl with shoulder-length black hair and wearing an orange kimono embroidered with red flowers, she was instantly reminded of her own little sister Kaede. The warmth and exuberance in this girl's eyes are exactly the manner by which Kaede used to regard her. But now, although Kaede's eyes have gone dull with aging, Kikyo can still distinguish the hatred and disgust within her sister's glares toward her. The bond of their sisterhood was much weaker than she had expected; then again, many things were.

"My name is Kikyo."

"Kikyo is a really pretty name. Milord keeps many Kikyo flowers in his garden; sometimes Rin takes care of them, but Rin wish they would grow to be as pretty as you."

For some reason, this little girl was able to relieve Kikyo, at least temporarily, of the pain and confusion that has engulfed her heart. Her innocence reminded Kikyo of simpler days when her life was lonely, but at least painless. Rin took Kikyo and led her through the castle, introducing her to each room and its history. Kikyo learned that, much like herself, Sesshomaru also grew up parentless and has been a loner. Although he is outwardly cold, he shows extreme kindness toward his servants and mercy to the people of his land. This knowledge provided Kikyo a little sense of security, for, if everything Rin said is true, then she might not be just a prisoner of his whim. But the question of why she was brought here in the first place is still unanswered.

That night, Kikyo visited the garden alone after tucking Rin into her bed. In just one day, she has grown quite fond of the little girl, and vice versa. But Kikyo cautioned herself not to become too attached to her, because for all that she knows, she will be departing from this castle shortly and is unlikely to return. While Rin is enjoying herself in dreamland, Kikyo dreamed of doing the same. Ever since her death and resurrection, there has not been a night that passed without her thoughts being plagued by Inuyasha. She needs air; she needs to remove herself from the loneliness of her empty bed. The beauty of the night starkly juxtaposes the bleakness of her own situation.

'_It doesn't matter where I am or whom I'm with, I am constantly haunted by hatred and pain.'_

A figure of white and silver protruded into the left boundary of Kikyo's sight, prompting the ex-priestess to divert her gaze from the distant horizon of the garden to the unidentified form to her side. Kikyo was not too surprised to see that it was Sesshomaru, for he has succeeded in avoiding her all day long, and it was only a matter of time before he would have to confront her. Sesshomaru, as if unaware of the woman next to him, fixed his glaze straight ahead of him. Answering Kikyo's unstated question without shifting his gaze, Sesshomaru began in a clear and deep voice:

"I brought you here with a proposal of alliance."

"I'm not interested in any alliances. I work alone, and so do you."

Ignoring Kikyo's rejection, Sesshomaru continued:

"I will kill Naraku for you, and in turn, you will make sure that the Shikon jewel does not fall into the hands of my hanyou brother or that pathetic reincarnation of yours. What you do with the jewel afterwards is up to you."

"Why do you care about the fate of the jewel?"

"Even before your birth, I have witnessed countless low-lives, human, hanyous, and demons alike, seeking to improve their miserable situation using the jewel. Such easy access to ultimate power has provoked wars and bloodshed and spread dissipation among the land, for many abandoned their righteous positions in this world as a result of greed and sloth. I, as lord of the Western land, the most affluent region, would not like to see the peace and prosperity that I have so arduously built."

Kikyo was stunned and speechless. Since their encounter, never has she heard Sesshomaru speak so many words at the same time, or much less convey a general concern for anything. Rin proved to be correct about her lord after all.

"Do you still object to my proposal Kikyo?"

Sesshomaru has now turned his gaze toward Kikyo, and is staring straight into her eyes. Kikyo searched his golden globes for any sign of deception, but found instead a hint of genuine concern and entreaty. She was the only one with the power to control, purify, and destroy the jewel, for her reincarnation was far from achieving even the status of an ordinary miko, let alone a great one. Even though Kikyo has renounced her position as a miko long ago, at heart, she still cannot bear to let any innocents suffer if it is within her power to stop it.

"I accept your alliance."

For the next few days, Kikyo was invited to attend all the political affairs in which the demon lord is engaged and accompanied him in all his trainings. Many demons, from all walks of life, have silently exchanged objection to having a human oversight to all of their activities, especially when she is the most powerful miko in history. But these discontents were soon suppressed and quarantined only to the thoughts of a few as soon as the demons were met with the fiery glare of their lord and perceived his closeness to the miko. Some conjecture that Kikyo is merely a temporary sex toy to the demon lord, but the latter's apparent respect toward the former suggests otherwise.

Sesshomaru derived much comfort from Kikyo's presence, for her silent and calculating ways matches that of his own, making open communication almost unnecessary between the two allies. Little by little, each learned the other's strengths and weaknesses as they trained to supplement each other in creating a perfect duo. But one thing that both lack is the knowledge of each other's personal lives; both are silent sufferers, and neither has ever had a confidant, until now.

It was a beautiful night like any other in the Western land. The sky was studded with stars and the full moon illuminated the entire garden. As usual, Kikyo spent her later hours in the tranquility of the garden, watching the flowers sleep and listening to the nightingales sing. Unknown to her, however, the demon lord has been watching her from his balcony ever since her first night in the garden; but on this particular night he decided to join her.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kikyo on the stone bench without saying anything. For a while, both sat in silence, having secretively acknowledged each other's presence. Finally, Kikyo spoke:

"You have a beautiful garden."

"It belonged to my mother."

There was a sense of nostalgia and sadness in Sesshomaru's voice that deterred Kikyo from further pursuing the subject. Sesshomaru has never spoken of his family aside from its political achievements, nor did he ever expound upon his hateful relationship with Inuyasha. But tonight, he took a deep breath and started to recount a history that he has never told anyone before.

"My mother was the princess of the Western Land and my father, its most fearsome general. Their marriage was the most obvious political choice for both and upheld by all. But they did not marry just for power and wealth; they were deeply in love with each other. At least that was the case until seven years into their marriage. I was only five-year-old back then, but it was clear to me that their relationship was breaking apart. My father's demeanor toward my mother became colder and colder by the day; there were nights when he would not come home, and the next morning would not bring an explanation for his absence. My mother was still very deeply in love with him and tried everything in her power to save her marriage. But as powerful as she was, she had no say over a man's changed heart. I cannot remember exactly when, but the other woman in my father's life became a known fact, and for her, he abandoned this Kingdom and left its political affairs unattended. When that woman bore him a son, Inuyasha, he left my mother completely. He left her heartbroken without even one single word of apology. At the age of ten, I was forced to take the throne. I was anything but prepared to govern the entire Western Land back then, but he never bothered to help. His only care was that human female and their hanyou son; I, as well as my mother, was no longer a part of his life. Mother died soon after my rise to the throne. Even on her deathbed, she still maintained her love for him. My father, once the fearsome general, then lord, of the Western Land, died years after in a petty civil conflict in the Northern Lands, which was where he and his new family resided."

Kikyo stared, with astonishment and sympathy, at Sesshomaru's face, once impassive, but now fill with pain and hatred. Never had she guessed that the cold demon lord would have such a troublesome past, and never had she dreamed that he would share it with her.

"I'm deeply sorry for your pain Sesshomaru."

Kikyo took Sesshomaru's hand into her own. Her eyes are filled with concern, but when Sesshomaru turned to face her, she can see the same concern in his eyes. Sesshomaru squeezed her hand tighter and said:

"I don't want the same thing that happened to my mother to happen to you Kikyo."

Deep within the forest that borders the Western Land, a figure with silver hair and dressed completely in red sprinted across the dense forest, slashing whatever came in his way. After his last encounter with Kikyo, Inuyasha has sent Kagome home and left his other friends in a village and sought his way to the Western Land in hope of rescuing his love, Kikyo.

'_Hang on Kikyo, I'm coming.'_

_Next chapter: Sesshomaru gets closer to Kikyo, first kiss maybe?; and Inuyasha arrives._

_Keep reading and reviewing!_


End file.
